plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Reversed Dimension
This is a story about Dr. Zomboss that accidentally dimension traveling to another dimension where he become Crazy Dave and Crazy Dave become him. Created by Ariq1144. Characters *Dr. Zomboss *Conehead Zombie *Disco Zombie *Crazy Dave *Peashooter *Sunflower *Zombie *Wall-nut *Tall-nut *Squash *Cherry Bomb *Crazybot *Magic Taco Prologue One day, at the Zomboss Mansion... Dr. Zomboss: "I'm bored." Conehead Zombie: "Create something, then!" Dr. Zomboss: "Yeah but WHAT!?" Conehead Zombie: "A time machine!" Dr. Zomboss: "No. I already created that." Conehead Zombie: "A flying car!" Dr. Zomboss: "I already created that too." Conehead Zombie: "A machine that creates brainz!" Dr. Zomboss: "I can't." Conehead Zombie: "A machine!" Dr. Zomboss: "...Yeah but WHAT KIND OF MACHINE!?" Disco Zombie: "A disco machine!" Dr. Zomboss: "No! I don't wanna get in trouble again like last week!" Conehead Machine: "A dimension machine." Dr. Zomboss: "Wait, what? Repeat that again!" Conehead Zombie: "A machine that creates brainz!" Dr. Zomboss: "No! The one after that!" Conehead Zombie: "A machine!" Dr. Zomboss: "...The one after that." Conehead Zombie: "...A dimension machine?" Dr. Zomboss: "THAT'S RIGHT! I will create a dimension machine! Mwuahahahaha! Mwuahahahaha! Mwuahahahaha!" Conehead Zombie: "Why do you keep repeating your laugh?" Dr. Zomboss: "Because it makes me more... Terrifying..." Conehead Zombie: "Actually, it makes you like an idiot." Dr. Zomboss: "Shut up." Chapter 1: Dimension Traveling Dr. Zomboss: "Great! My dimension machine is done at last! Blah blah blah..." *Meanwhile, Crazy Dave is lurking behind the bush (DON'T ASK WHY)* Crazy Dave: "What is he doing?" Dr. Zomboss: "...Which is great! Uh... I'm too excited that I have to go to the bathroom!" *Dr. Zomboss run to the bathroom* Crazy Dave: "Woah! What is that machine?" *Crazy Dave get near the machine* Crazy Dave: "There are some wabby wabbo button stuff! Which one should I press? This one?" *Crazy Dave pressed a button and the machine is glowing* Crazy Dave: "Woah! What will happens if I press this one?" *Crazy Dave pressed another button and the machine starting to shake* Crazy Dave: "Well, This is FUN!" *pressing random buttons* Dr. Zomboss: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Crazy Dave: "Oh hey neighbor!" Dr. Zomboss: "I'M NOT YOUR NEIGHBOR! AND STOP PRESSING THAT BUTTONS BEFORE..." *The machine is glowing and shaking, then electrocutes Dr. Zomboss* Dr. Zomboss: "AAaaAAaaAaahhHHHhHh!!!!!" *Dr. Zomboss disappears* Crazy Dave: "...Whoops." Chapter 2: Dr. Zomboss and the Plants In another dimension... Dr. Zomboss: *is falling* "AAAAAAHH!!! OW!!! Ouch... Where am I!?" Peashooter: "Dr. Zomboss! You're here!" Dr. Zomboss: "Gah! Get away from me!" Peashooter: "What happens? Come on, we have to go back!" Dr. Zomboss: "What? AAAHH!" *Peashooter grabs Dr. Zomboss' hand* Dr. Zomboss: "Where do you want to take me to!? My zombie army will have revenge on you!" Peashooter: "What do you talking about? You must be in shock, Doctor!" Dr. Zomboss: "No I'm not! You're the one who's in shock! Why do you bring me to David's house?" Peashooter: "What do you talking about? This is your house!" Dr. Zomboss: "What?" Sunflower: "Hey Peashooter! You bring Dr. Zomboss back! We've been worrying about you a lot, Doctor!" Dr. Zomboss: "Can someone please tell me what happened!?" Peashooter: "Okay. This begins when a crazy evil mad scientist called Crazy Dave appears." Dr. Zomboss: "What?" Peashooter: "Then he started to raise a zombie army of his own." Dr. Zomboss: "He WHAT!?" Peashooter: "Fortunately as a garden genius, you planted us to defend against the zombies." Dr. Zomboss: "I WHAT!?" Peashooter: "Yeah!" Dr. Zomboss: "Don't play trick on me! I know what you plant is planning! I'm gonna go to the mansion and proof that you're wrong!" Peashooter: "DR. ZOMBOSS!!! DON'T!!! THE ZOMBIES WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "Blah blah blah... Nyah." After Dr. Zomboss arrived in the Zomboss Mansion, or should I say, David Mansion... Dr. Zomboss: "Hey! Zombies!" Zombie: "What..." Dr. Zomboss: "Dr. Zomboss is home!" Zombie: "Brainz... Delicious... Big, juicy braaainzz..." Dr. Zomboss: "Um, why do you staring at me like that? Hey! Go away!" Zombie: "Braaainzz..." Crazy Dave: "Hey! What's going on here!?" Dr. Zomboss: "You?" Crazy Dave: "Ooh, look who's here! Zombies! Get Dr. Zomboss and bring me his brains!" Dr. Zomboss: "What? AAH! Hey! You! Go away! AH! No bite! That's cheating! Ouch! Ow!" Crazy Dave: "Yes, YES! Soon Zomboss' brains will be mine, and I can already imagine me eating his big and juicy brains!" Dr. Zomboss: "Are you crazy!? I'm the one who supposed to eat your brains!" Crazy Dave: "Of course I'm crazy, that's my name: Crazy Dave!" Zombie: "Braaainzz..." Dr. Zomboss: "HEEELP!!!" Peashooter: "Get away from him you stupid zombies!" *shoot peas at the zombies* Zombie: "Ow! Ouch! Argh!" Dr. Zomboss: "You? Why are you here?" Peashooter: "To protect you!" Sunflower: "I'm here too!" Wall-nut: "Yeah!" Tall-nut: "We're here too!" Squash: "To squash is my job." Cherry Bomb: "Let's EXPLODONATE!!!" *Cherry Bomb explodonates zombies in an area* Crazy Dave: "This is getting interesting! Wabby wabbo." Chapter 3: Zomboss vs. Zombies Dr. Zomboss: "..." Peashooter: "Dr. Zomboss? I saw you getting biten by a zombie. Are you turning into a zombie?" Dr. Zomboss: "No, BECAUSE I'M ALREADY A ZOMB-" Peashooter: "GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU ZOMBIE!" *shoot peas at a zombie* Zombie: "Ow! Ouch!" Peashooter: "So, what did you trying to say?" Dr. Zomboss: "...Nothing." Crazy Dave: "Fools! You plants will never defeat me! Even if you wear pot in the head like me!" Squash: "You're Crazy, Dave!" Crazy Dave: "Yes, I'm Crazy Dave! How did you know?" Squash: "Because I'm the king of lottery! And you just won a lottery for BILLION DOLLARS!" Crazy Dave: "Wow! Where's the prize? Gimme!" Squash: "Come closer." Crazy Dave: "Alright! Now, where's the prize?" Squash: "SQUASH!" *squashes Crazy Dave, then headbutts him* Crazy Dave: "AAAAAHHH..." *lands* "Ow... Hey! A penny! Thank you, king of lottery!" Peashooter: "Great! We're close to victory!" Dr. Zomboss: "I have to get back to my own dimension..." Peashooter: "Sorry, what did you say? I can't hear you." Dr. Zomboss: "I have to go to Zomboss... I mean, David Mansion" Peashooter: "Okay, just don't be too long, okay?" Dr. Zomboss: "..." *Dr. Zomboss go to Zomboss- I mean, David Mansion* Chapter 4: Crazybot Crazy Dave: *rides Crazybot* "STOP! Where do you think you're going!?" Peashooter: "What... Is... THAT!?" Crazy Dave: "Let me introduce you to my latest invention: The Crazybot!" Dr. Zomboss: "You mean Zombot?" Crazy Dave: "No, it's Crazybot!" Wall-nut: "I'm not sure if we're gonna win this..." Peashooter: "We will! Just don't be desperate, okay?" Wall-nut: "...Okay." Crazy Dave: "You know what will be amazing? A taco. Especially a magic taco." Peashooter: "Oh no you don't!" Crazy Dave: "Come on! Just a little bite!" Peashooter: "No!" Crazy Dave: "Why did you guys steal it from me then?" Peashooter: "Because it's a magic taco!" Dr. Zomboss: "While those stupid brargle chit-chat each other, I'm building another dimension machine." Crazy Dave: "Come on!" Peashooter: "No!" Crazy Dave: "Well then, I have no other choice but to have steal it from you!" Peashooter: "Yeah, how?" Crazy Dave: "With this!" *Crazybot shoot iceball at Peashooter* Crazy Dave: "HA! Looks like your in a cold. Here, let me help you." *Crazybot shoot fireball at Peashooter* Peashooter: "AAAHH!!! HEELP!!!" Wall-nut: *Throw water from a barrel at Peashooter* "Here!" Peashooter: "Whew!" Crazy Dave: "Hahaha! You're no match for me! Wabby wabbo." Dr. Zomboss: "HEY!" Crazy Dave: "Huh?" *Dr. Zomboss throw E.M.Peach at the Crazybot* Crazy Dave: "Hey! Why did the screen become red and says error?" Dr. Zomboss: "HA! Looks like your robot is broken, David!" Crazy Dave: "NOO!!!" *The Crazybot exploded into pieces* Peashooter: "Yay! We won! Because of Dr. Zomboss!" Dr. Zomboss: "And my dimension machine is finished!" Chapter 5: Going Home Crazy Dave: "HA!" Peashooter: "What?" Crazy Dave: "I steal the taco while everyone was not looking!" Peashooter: "Oh no! Don't..." Crazy Dave: "Om nom nom nom" Peashooter: "...Eat it." Crazy Dave: "Oh! That was... AMAZING!" Peashooter: "Oh no..." Crazy Dave: "I want to eat THAT taco again! I need my TIME MACHINE!" *Dr. Zomboss press the buttons on his dimension machine, the machine started to glows and shakes, then electrocutes Dr. Zomboss* Dr. Zomboss: "AAaaAAaaAaahhHHHhHh!!!!!" *Dr. Zomboss disappears* Epilogue In normal dimension... Crazy Dave: '"I'm searching for that Mr. Boss guy EVERYWHERE, but I can't find him." ''*Dr. Zomboss appears from nowhere* '''Crazy Dave: "Hey! I found you!" Dr. Zomboss: "Ugh..." Crazy Dave: "Hey neighbor!" Dr. Zomboss: "I'M NOT YOUR- Wait, are you Crazy Dave?" Crazy Dave: "Yep." Dr. Zomboss: "Crazy Dave who have unique plants to fight the zombies?" Crazy Dave: "Uh-huh." Dr. Zomboss: "And I am Dr. Zomboss, the ruler of the zombies. Is that right?" Crazy Dave: "That's right!" Dr. Zomboss: "WOO-HOO!!! I'M BACK PEOPLE, I'M BACK!!! YAY!!! WABBY WABBO." *runs like crazy* Crazy Dave: "I don't wanna say this but, I think he's "Crazy". Hehe!" *wink* Category:Fanfics